Since the NCI Site Visit to the UNM Cancer Center in May 2005 and receipt of the detailed CCSG review. The University of New Mexico Cancer Center has undertaken very extensive internal planning and evaluation. The Cancer Center initiated a strategic planning process to improve evaluation of the Cancer Center. We have held four full meetings of our UNM Cancer Center External Scientific Advisory Board (ESAB) in: November 2006, June 2007, and May 2008 and May, 2009. In addition, we have coordinated several visits to our institution from individual members of our ESAB or other invited experts to review each program or special activity. We have focused our analyses on our overall strategic plans and on the strengths, weaknesses, opportunities, focus, and design of each of our Research Programs, their Associated Clinical Working Groups, and our Shared Resources. We have carefully considered the detailed critiques provided by the NCI Review Panel for our P30 CCSG and our ESAB and individual consultants. We have had weekly meetings of the UNM Cancer Center Senior Leadership group for the past year and regular meetings of the Cancer Center Research Program, Clinical Working Group, and Shared Resource Directors. We have also activated an institution-wide Cancer Center Seminar Series held the 3rd and 4th Tuesday of each month, where selected Program Members present highlights of their science. This very popular luncheon seminar regulariy attracts over 50 Cancer Center-associated faculty as well as other faculty and staff from the Health Sciences Center; the series has further enhanced awareness and interactions among excellent program scientists. We have described our ongoing planning and evaluation activities in some detail in the Director's Scientific Overview (Section 6) and each of the Research Program Reports (Section 8). As previously described, over the past 4 years, we have made changes in our Senior Leadership, have appointed new Program Leaders, and have adjusted the focus and scope of our Research Programs, particulariy in Cancer Biology & Biotechnology. In part due to anticipation of our competitive renewal, we have also completed a new 5 year detailed Strategic Plan for the next phase of development of our Center overall, with specific plans for each of our Programs and Resources.